


you're his

by ballpointpennn



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 15:52:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballpointpennn/pseuds/ballpointpennn
Summary: Hansol can't stand Yesung.Why, you ask?How would you feel if the guy you loved got a boyfriend?





	you're his

**Author's Note:**

> LMAO this one is from when i got hella salty over sk and yesung having dinner, no hate here tho! 💞

It was dark already as Yesung walked Seungkwan home.

The younger seemed a bit nervous to him, but god did they have a great night. Yesung wanted to grab Seungkwan's hand and hold him gently.

He was sure he was in love. He never would've thought the younger would have said yes when he asked him out, but he was glad he had. Their dinner was amazing because it was filled with glances, occasional touches and sincere compliments. They had reached the front door of the appartment block where Seventeen lived and stopped.

"Thanks for taking me out, I really enjoyed it." Seungkwan said with a warm smile. Yesung was sure that he was melting. "Me too. We should meet again soon." He answered, surprised that his voice sounded steady.

Seungkwan was about to enter the building. C'mon Yesung, it's now or never.

"Seungkwan, wait-" Yesung said.

The younger turned around so innocently. "Yeah?" He asked.

Yesung grabbed his chance with two hands and pulled Seungkwan close to him by his waist. He placed a gentle kiss on Seungkwan's lips. And damn, they were softer then a newborn's skin. He felt happy and fuzzy when he felt him kiss back. Their little moment of happiness ended and Seungkwan was all flustered and shy.

"Sweet dreams and sleep tight." Yesung said softly and he pecked Seungkwan's cheek before slowly letting him go. Seungkwan smiled shyly and watched him leave. He was happy that he could have something normal in his hectic life for once.

He took his shoes off quietly and took his coat off. The smile was still resting on his lips. He walked into the kitchen softly and felt surprised and a little caught when he noticed that there were three people waiting for him.

"Where the fuck have you been?!" Hansol shouted angrily. Seungkwan's smile dissapeared. 

Seungcheol hit the back of his head. "We talked about this, Hansol." He hissed. The tone he was using in his voice alarmed Seungkwan. It was the tone he used when he was stating that he was their leader and that they had to obey sometimes.

"How was your date, Kwannie?" Joshua asked sweetly. He could see that Seungkwan felt hurt. 

Seungkwan gave him a little smile for trying. "It was lovely." He said softly.

Hansol huffed and looked away. Seungcheol shot him a pair of warning eyes but Hansol didn't flinch.

"What did you have for dinner?" Joshua asked, trying to keep Seungkwan happy.

"He took me to this sushi place. It was really nice. We had some wine and he had secretly ordered one of those cool boats. He got so shy when I told him how happy I was." Seungkwan said, thinking back at it with a warm smile.

Joshua found his smile contagious and smiled back. "That's really cool, Kwannie. Did you kiss him?" Joshua asked without thinking clearly.

Hansol's eyes shot at Joshua and Seungkwan could swear that if those eyes could kill, Joshua would be dead in an instant.

Seungcheol pushed Joshua's shoulder. "Don't ask stuff like that. It might make him shy." He said in a fatherly way.

"Actually," Seungkwan looked down and smiled, "He did kiss me."

Joshua's smile was wide and proud. "That's adorable, oh my god." He said happily. He hugged the younger tightly. "I'm off to bed, goodnight guys." He then said and left the room. 

Seungcheol yawned. "Yeah, me too. You coming Hansol?" He said, using the leader tone again.

"No, I'm gonna stay up for a bit." Hansol replied while glancing at Seungkwan with a look that scared him.

"Fine." Seungcheol said. He too left and Seungkwan was left alone with Hansol.

"Are you okay?" Seungkwan asked softly.

"Ofcourse, I'm not okay, Seungkwan." Hansol spat, "How am I supposed to trust this guy?" 

Seungkwan looked down again. "He's a really nice guy, Vernonie." He said to defend himself. 

"Don't." Hansol's voice was trembling, "Don't call me that."

Seungkwan looked up and saw the tears in his eyes threatening to spill. "Hey, what's wrong?" Seungkwan stepped forward but Hansol stepped backwards.

"Nothing. I'm fine." A tear rolled down Hansol's cheek.

"I can see that you're not okay." Seungkwan said.

Hansol shook his head. "I can't explain this okay." Hansol said to avoid confrontation. "Hansol-" Seungkwan tried to reach his bestfriend. "I'm gonna go to sleep."

When the door closed, Hansol collapsed. His bestfriend, the love of his fucking life, Boo Seungkwan was in love with another man because he was too much of a fucking coward himself. He had ruined it and Seungkwan would never fall for him.

"Come here, buddy." Mingyu whispered. Hansol walked over to his bed and crawled in it. He cried himself to sleep in Mingyu's arms, while the elder did his best to lift his pain. But nothing worked, and nothing would ever work.


End file.
